Lin beifong's confession and selfacceptance
by rinajewelstar
Summary: Lin's invited by Tenzin air temple island... I pretty much suck at summary's . It's Linzin- fluff not the actually pairing...


Hey guys!

I've decided to make up for my absence…. Or just plain neglect that works to, of writing fanfiction I shall make it up to you!

Tenzin gulped nervously 'oh no this wasn't awkward at all`. Oh spirits who was he kidding?

His wife and his ex-girlfriend in the other room together. Lin was in the same room as Pema. Helping Pema with the cooking and Lin wasn't trying to arrest her. Tenzin pinched himself and winced in pain, it wasn't a dream. It was a miracle.

His kids and Korra where in the other room not making too much noise so it was quite peaceful for once.

Tenzin despite his discomfort couldn't help admit that his plan was going quite well. Tenzin hadn't deliberately wanted to cause this kind of tension between his wife and his ex-partner. However if they were going to work to take down Amon then Lin, himself and Korra would have to learn how to work together. This also meant dealing with Lin and his past relationship but without Korra knowing. He realized he hadn't exactly handled things how he should have done and if Korra didn't find out then he wouldn't be setting a bad example now would he?

So after dinner he planned to let Korra get the kids to bed and Pema would do the dishes while he and Lin would go outside for a walk and a talk. Tenzin knew he had to be especially careful not to anger Lin to much or she could and most likely would go ape shit and would probably destroy the compound and this was something that he wanted to avoid very much.

Tenzin walked away from the scene robes billowing behind him and went to call Korra and the children for the dinner because while it would still be a few minutes the kids would take a while to find them. Tenzin did eventually find them outside playing with Naga. The avatars son watched in amusement as the kids ran , pounced and tumbled just generally having fun and Korra it was rare to see her so carefree.

Eventually Tenzin made them aware that he was there and they went inside to see dinner laid out before them. Pema had already sat down on one side of the table and Lin directly opposite with a scowl across her slightly marred face. In that moment Tenzin was sure if looks good kill he would have been died because while Lin herself was across Pema, her face itself was glaring up at Tenzin.

The group prayed and began eating the meal was mostly eaten in silence apart from the one or two interruptions from Meelo and Ikki. After they'd finished Pema as planned went to do the dishes and Korra went to help the kids get ready for bed.

"Lin?" Tenzin called from the door way.

"Hmmmm?" Lin answered back before sighing heavily and getting up and walking to where Tenzin stood.

Tenzin opened the door held it open and motioned with his hand for Lin to exit first.

Lin walked through the door wondering what her old friend wanted, must have been pretty important , then Lin sighed in her head realizing that not only was it going to be a very important conversation but Lin knew Tenzin enough to know it was going to be a personal one. He led her out into the gardens and Lin couldn't help but smiled at the sight because it was very beautiful. There was flowers everywhere.

"Lin?" Called Tenzin bring Lin out of her trance.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

Lin swallowed thickly, "About what exactly?"

"Amon."

Lin sighed in pure relief it would not get personal, since their break up Lin had tried to distance herself from Tenzin as much as possible. However this was very difficult due to the fact they were once very close friends but time had passed and it had worked well. Lin didn't want her all hard work to be undone in a single evening.

"And …." `No ,there couldn't be a "and" no no no no…. ` though Lin frantically.

"Us" Tenzin most of his nerves leave him the hard part was over, now was the waiting for her reaction whether she'd keep her cool or not.

"What about us?" Lin said sternly, putting clear emphasis on the word us.

Tenzin sighed once more this evening; this was going to be harder than he'd originally thought but at least she hasn't done her nut but there's still time.

"Lin you know what I mean, after we broke up you became so cruel, abrasive" Lin went to interrupt but Tenzin raise his hand to silenced her and it worked "and near unbearable to be around. I understand I probably hurt you and I know what I did was wrong but it's time for this to end .We can't keep fighting amongst each other if we're already fighting Amon" Tenzin ended.

"I'm completely over it-" began Lin before she was interrupted

"No you're obviously not! Otherwise we'd go back to the way it was before we broke up, before we even became a couple!" Shouted Tenzin beginning to lose his temper.

Tenzin realized as soon as he'd finished he probably shouldn't have yelled so much and he couldn't help but inwardly curse, she'd probably start shouting now and then they'd end up in an all-out screaming match with no progress made at all.

However Lin was looking at him but had her head at the side and it was looking towards the ground, Tenzin couldn't believe his luck, she wasn't going to start screaming she was just pissed and she was going to sulk like when they were 5 year olds and he'd taken her toy all because she knew he was right.

Lin turned to face him head on as was her true nature. It was then he felt incredibly guilty as the usually strong, cool and calculating and yet so kind and compassionate when the situation called for it, woman before him had silvery tears silently running down her cheeks. Lin tried to regain composure and then she began talking.

"I'm mean what I said Tenzin I'm completely over i-it and I-" She couldn't say anymore as she was pulled into a tight hug and it's then she started out right crying something she hadn't done since she was young , right after she'd been dumped. She didn't cry for the fact that she loved Tenzin ,oh know she loved him but like an older brother and deep inside she knew that relationship was doomed from start both she and her mother knew it though neither said anything

It didn't take her long before she calmed down and then she broke away from Tenzin and looked him directly in the eye and it was there and then she decided that this was her resolve, she was going to do this.

"Tenzin, our relationship was doomed from the start and I knew it. I'm sorry I wasted your time".

"Lin, it takes two to destroy a relationship we broke up because we grew up and drifted apart, that's not entirely your fault we change, people change." Tenzin said reason strong in his voice trying to recover from Lin's earlier break down.

"No Tenzin, I never loved you from the start I'm sorry, I just couldn't lie to myself any longer and I couldn't face up to my problems so I ran from them" Her fist clenched and her palms became sweaty.

"Lin?" Tenzin said with confusion, "If that was true then why you did agree to become my girlfriend why did you accept you could have just said no?"

"I, I did it because I thought I'd be able to forget that I'd eventually grow to love you but I couldn't and I'm so so sorry." Lin said in anger that was directed at herself as she bit down hard on her lip drawing blood.

Tenzin just looked at her, not quite knowing what to say, realistically what could one say but he continued anyway.

"Lin, you can't force yourself to love someone, besides I'm not and I wasn't the only man for you, you had many people who liked and admired you."

"Zin- zin you really don't understand, do you?"

Oh god he thought, it was bad she hadn't used that nickname since they were kids and she couldn't pronounce the Tenzin so she settled for Zin-zin.

"Tell me what I don't understand then Lin because I have to admit I am completely lost."

"Tenzin ….I'm….." Lin looked down at her feet she couldn't do this, she would always be a coward, her mother was right. When Toph had realized that Lin was dating Tenzin ,had said that while she'd always love Lin not matter what , she personally thought that Lin was taking the cowards' way out and her mother was so right, she was a coward then and she was being on now. No .It has to end, I can't continue like this.

"Yes?" Asked Tenzin.

Lin breathed out deeply "I'm gay."

Tenzin didn't know what to quite say to that he just stood there with a blank face and blinking bewilderedly .It took him a while for his mind to come out of complete and utter shock and to process what his mind had just heard and then to think about what to say . Meanwhile Lin was panicking! This was it. ' He's going to start calling me horrid things. He's going to hate me`, Tenzin, her older `brother' the one person who'd always been there. Then he'd tell the council and she'd lose her job one of the last connections to her mother one that she treasured so much. She closed her eyes and gulped waiting for the yelling to start.

Tenzin sighed for once words failed him and he brought her into the second hug that evening , Lin started crying for the second time that evening too- a new record.

"Why aren't you shouting or screaming?" sobbed Lin into Tenzin's robes, making them wetter than they already were.

"Why should I, Lin?"

"Because it's not right, I shouldn't feel…" Lin trailed off.

"And why not?" Tenzin asked sternly.

"Because I'm the chief of police I have a responsibility and reputation to uphold and I can't be caught do things like that with another woman…."

"Lin, if your mother alive what'd you think she'd say?"

"To stop being such a wuss?"

"Exactly my point!" Tenzin said with a kind smile, "What you do as chief of police and what you do in your private life isn't anyone else's business but yours and your partners, okay? You worry too much about what other people think about you, you're never going to please and be liked by everyone you meet, there's always going to be someone and it's the same with everyone , okay?"

Lin sighed suddenly feeling so much older than she was before nodding and giving Tenzin a quick and brief hug before heading back towards the door.

"Hey Lin?" called Tenzin.

"Hmmm?" Lin answered back turning around smiling.

"If that was true then that you didn't want to keep going out then why did you act so …meh… when I broke up with you?"

"It was as if all my work trying to convince myself it wasn't true and that I could love you was in vain and I hated myself for it , I tried I just couldn't go on and when you ended it, it was like I'd failed because even you didn't want me and you'd asked me out to begin with . "

"Oh I see" Said Tenzin in understanding.

Lin and Tenzin went inside and sat down, Pema wasn't there and had most likely gone to bed due to exhaustion from being pregnant.

"Lin?"

"Yes?"

"Red or white wine?"

Lin smiled and laughed lightly, "Do you even have to ask?"

Tenzin snorted and brought out the red wine and poured them both a glass and they talked about the past, present and their future without Amon.


End file.
